Cupid
by elly32
Summary: To receive a forgiveness a ghost have to bring two people together. Sounds easy? It's not if you have to deal with Hermione and Draco! Please r&r!
1. Chapter 1

A.N. Hello everyone! It's my first attempt of Dramione story, well it's only a prologue, so tell me if it sounds interesting to you.

I admit that I don't know books story line very well, so if I make mistakes please forgive me, I just love Hermione& Draco paring:)

I also apologize for bad English, sadly it's not my first language:(

_Disclaimer: I don't own " Harry Potter" it belongs to J.K.R._

**Timeline: Post Hogw. and after war against dark. Might be AU.**

---------------------------------------------------

**Prologue**

Pansy Parkinson couldn't believe her own bad luck.

She'd survived Great Word, all of stupid lesson at school and even not getting Draco Malfoy only to be killed by stupid accident with her broom.

Life was definitely unfair.

So there she was surrounded by clouds, at the gates of after life gardens.

Only problem, she hadn't been able to open them, so instead she just stood there impatiently

_' Honestly, how long it gets to open one door?!'_

" Quiet some time actually" all to familiar voice interrupted her musing

Pansy shrieked at that while Dumbledore smiled at her.

" Welcome Miss Parkinson"

" Uhhh, hello Professor" Pansy founded her voice " You come for me? To take me to paradise?"

" Well" former headmaster started " unfortunately you are not allowed to go there"

" But..." Pansy gasped not really believing what she had heard " I didn't do anything that bad! I didn't Avada anyone!"

" True, but you refused to fight for light, never apologize for anything..." as Dumbledore went on Pansy become to realize that she was indeed in serious trouble.

" Please Professor" she begged not liking a hell option " I'll do anything..."

" Do not worry my dear, Merlin and the others decided to give you a chance since your mistakes hadn't been too harmful to anyone"

_' Well you should have started from that, not scaring the shit of me!'_

Headmaster's eyes sparkled at that

" Your job will be to join two very lonely souls"

_' It couldn't be hard!'_ Pansy was relived " And if I do it all of my faults will be forgotten?"

" Yes" he assured her " Those two are soul mates, but they lost their one chance to be together because of one jealous girl plotting"

"OK, when should I start?

" Right away Miss Parkinson" old wizard answered " But first you have to know some of the rules:

You won't be visible for people, although animals will see you.

You will be able to go everywhere you want, but you wouldn't be able to touch anything, you'll be heard by two people close to your objects as their inner voice"

" What about magic?" Pansy asked worriedly

" Well, you would be able to do magic, but only on material and nonliving objects"

_' Not bad '_ she decided

" The rest you will know from this" he finished giving her a piece of parchment " Good luck Miss Parkinson, you have time till Christmas Eve" with that he disappeared

_' Whole five months, it would be easy!'_

She started reading :

" The objects of your task are Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy..."

_' O... dam fuck Merlin help me!!!!! What else defeat Voldermort with my bare hands?!'_

_' I'm so death...'_

-----------------------------------

**Please tell me your opinion...**

**Does it sounds interesting at all???????**


	2. Chapter 2

_A.N. Thank you for all your reviews! You are amazing!  
I have two question for you at the end of this chappy, so please take a look :)_

_Oh, and the sentences marked like this + are Pansy's, as nobody hears it:)  
_

-----------------------------------------

It took Pansy a lot of time to finally being able to read more.  
" An identity of two person who would be able to hear you would be revealed to you when you first meet them by glamour charm. Both of them are trustworthy and truly concerned about Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy happiness so there will be a great help for you..."  
_+ Oh Merlin please let it not be Potter or Weasley!+_ Pansy whispered terrified  
" You will be watched carefully Miss Parkinson, so every unnecessary and mean use of your magic abilities would be punished..."  
_+Oh great, they could simply wrote NO FUN ALLOWED instead +  
_" Right now think about one of your objects and you'll be transported where he or she is. Take this parchment with you, it will answer all your future questions."  
_+ Right. Where to first? I think... Draco, I really need some consolation after all of this!+_ Pansy closed her eyes and disappeared  
----------------------

Since the end of Great War Draco Malfoy become one of the most eligible bachelors in the Wizard World. A hero who spied for Order risking his live, not to mention one of the richest and sexist wizard alive, and he's been shamelessly taking advantage of it.  
Yes, live was good for the former Slytherin.  
As Pansy appeared in his comfortable apartment she sighted. Everything there just spoke about class, money and confidence.  
Well almost everything.  
Pansy narrowed her eyes at the sign of young giggly witch coming from Draco's bedroom, her appearance telling volumes about last night activities.  
Pansy sneered _+ Great, another flavor of the month+  
_Draco come into the room his aristocratic features in place.  
" See you around Drakeee" young witch giggled even more while Pansy rolled her eyes  
_+ Honestly Draco, are you that desperate to deal with something like this????+  
_" Of course Alice" Draco whispered opening the door for his lover  
" Byeeeeeee! " Alice turn around once more trying to give Draco one more kiss  
Pansy had enough with quick spell she broke one of the witch's enormous heels, grinning  
_+ BYEEEE THIS!+  
_Alice stumbled ungracefully while Draco looked at her performance amused.  
Loud thunder sounded at Pansy's head making her jump  
_+ OK, geez you didn't have to do it+_ she said massaging her sore ears  
She observed Draco finally closing the door and sitting at the kitchen table with paper.  
Pansy sat across him, taking at his whole appearance  
_+ Well Draco dear, you know I love you but this my whole eternity we speaking about, so forgive me love but you just HAVE TO fell in love with Granger, like it or not+  
_There was a strange noise coming from the fireplace and Draco smirked  
" It's fine, I'm alone"  
With the rush of robes a dark figure emergent from the fire.  
" There is nothing to joke about Draco, I still have my ears ache after walking into your May flavor of the month" Severus Snape said  
" Relax Severus, she wasn't that bad ..., when she didn't open her mouth"  
Pansy just sat there her mouth hanging open.  
_+ NOOOO please, please NOOOOO_+  
But it was there, a slight glamour charm visible only for her, all around her former Potion Master.  
_+ Well, thanks a lot, that definitely is going to help me!+  
_Not really wanting to hear of what there were talking about she decided to visit her second object.  
_+ Well, let's see what I have to work with+  
_--------------  
If someone ever have wanted to create an exact opposite of Malfoy's apartment that Hermione Granger flat would be a perfect example.  
Pansy stood there simply speechless. The whole small two room flat was literally filled with books and papers.  
_+ O Merlin+_ she gasped seeing the owner of that mess the one and only Hermione Granger who was now working at Ministry in the Ancient Magic department.  
_+ At least she fits her job perfectly+_ Pansy sneered  
It wasn't that Hermione looked actually bad. She just looked as a typical bookworm she was in school. Nothing more, nothing less.  
_+ Yup +_ Pansy decided _+ she looks exactly the same, bushy hairs and baggy clothes, Merlin this is bad+_  
Just then Hermione smiled her brilliant- I - have -founded- it- smile  
_+ Well, it maybe not that bad+_ Pansy admitted seeing it  
" I've found it! It's amazing Crookshanks, I can't wait to show it to Harry...,and Ron " Hermione said the last word with the blush  
Large red cat who was curled on the sofa let out a long meow as a confirmation, while Pansy sank onto floor  
_+ We have a LONG way to go+_ she just sat there waiting for another disaster to happen

-------------------

**Well, what do you think????????  
PLEASE review:):):):)  
OK, first question is do you want to Lucius Malfoy be alive and not so bad, or you prefer him dead??????? (Personally I like this character, but it's up to you)  
And second who would you like as that second assistant ???? ( I must say that I'm rather not found in Ginny's character, and even started thinking about creating my own personage, but i really want to know your opinion)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

_A.N.Thanks Dee and Panther Eyes for your reviews!_

_Here is another chappy, enjoy:)_

_When you finish reading, please don't forget to leave me your comment:):):):)_

--------------------------

" Hermione Jane Granger open this door right now!" a loud feminine voice interrupted Pansy's musing.

A beautiful women entered the messy apartment, with glamour charm all around her.

Pansy recognized her, with a deep feeling of relief, as Elizabeth " Izzy" Boulree,a pureblood.

_+ At least it's not Potter or Weasley!+_

" Hi Izzy" Hermione grated her friend

" Don't hi me young lady!" Izzy shocked her head at her " I can't believe you actually did it! After all of this shit you just took him back!"

Hermione sat on the couch, her lips trembling " He apologized me, and sworn that he's changed! He's my friend since forever, I missed him"

" Kid, how much older am I ?" Izzy asked

" 7 years" was the answer

_+ WOW! She looks good for a 30 years old witch!+_ Pansy admitted with jealousy

" So trust me when I'm telling you that guys always say something like that and hardly ever are honest with it!" Izzy said knowingly " He'd cheated on you and dumped you on the eyes of the whole wizard world, for crying out loud! And you're telling me that he's changed, yeah right and me and Snape are madly in love!"

"Izzy, please, I still feel something to him. Besides he sounded so truthfully when he asked for my forgiveness!"

" Humph!" Izzy replied " I'm going, my date's waiting, just don't say I haven't warned you about that sticky bastard"

" I swear working under Snape makes you almost as grumpy and mistrustful as he is!" Hermione walked her to the door " Go and have a good time"

" OK, I'll go but this discussion is far from over! I'll check you tomorrow at your office!" older witch disappeared quickly.

Hermione sat on the floor with her cat.

" What do you think Crookshanks, did I make a mistake?" Hermione asked him

_+ Oh, please, girl it's a CAT!+_

" I know he'd acted like a jerk, but there had been some of my fault too, and Ron'd been my first love" Crookshanks meowed loudly at that

_+ I agree with your cat, it's just gross!+_

"..., yes there had been Victor but it hadn't been serious, and that other guy, but it'd been a mistake, he'd never even like me, so you see, I had to forgive Ron, give him one more chance"

Cat stood up and headed searching for his food.

" Thanks Crookshanks" Hermione smiled " I agree it's time for something sweet"

_+ What a mess! I hate to tell it but you really need a live Granger!+_ Pansy started to think about her plan

_+ Geez it would be like melting Fire and Ice... wait that's it! I've got it!+_ Pansy cheered in the air earning a bemused glare from Crookshanks

_+ oh shut up, stupid cat!+ _

_--------------------------_

She'd spent whole night looking for it through the parchments and books in the Ancient Magic Department

_+ Who would have thought that all those history lessons at school and listening grandpas stories would came useful?+_

And now she watched her prey.

_+ Come on Granger, it' will interest you, trust me, come on, it's right here, close..., YES!!!+_

Hermione couldn't believe what she read.

There on the floor, under her desk laid the key to the one of the most fascinating mysteries of the Wizard History!

" Hermione?Hermione! Hermione!!!!" Izzy shouted

" What?" Hermione rose from the floor seeing her friend " You won't believe what I've founded!"

Izzy smiled at her " Whatever it is you are glowing, so what's it?"

" You know all those legends about mystery pair of wizards who supposed to live in middleages and freed the world from the dark creatures?" Hermione asked

" Sure, the myth about a Fire and Ice, come on Hermione it's a legend"

" Well, according to this" she pointed the parchment " there are proves of their existing!"

" That's WOW, amazing, you can find it, right?" Izzy watched Hermione's face felt a little " What?"

" There is a problem, the clues are in the possession of Malfoy family" Hermione sighted

Pansy came closer to Izzy and whispered to her _+ Snape can help with that...+_

" Hey,cheer up kid, I'll talk with Snape,he's close with them, I'm sure he can help with that!" Izzy said thanking her quick mind

" You think, I mean Malfoy hates me, you know" Hermione wasn't sure about this still this chance was to great to waste it

" He doesn't hate you, besides it's great opportunity for you to free yourself from this boring job and Weasley for a while, I'm going to Snape right know!" Izzy practically ran from the office

" Please Merlin, let them agree!" Hermione whispered

_+ Don't worry Granger, I'll take care of that+_ Pansy smiled _+ Watch out Draco, here we come!+_

------------------------

**SO what do you think????????**

**PLEASE review...:):):)**

**It makes me work harder and faster;)**


	4. Chapter 4

_A.N. Thank you for your reviews!!!!!!!!!!! I'm so pleased you like this story:)_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No" Snape said glaring at Izzy.

Pansy stumbled a little back _+ Geez I'm a ghost and he still scars me!+_

" Oh come on boss" Izzy didn't even bother to look frighten " I'll fix you a date if you agree to help"

" Miss Boulree your lack of common sense only makes me wondering why I have agreed to make you my assistant" Snape said threateningly

" Simple, I was one of the best in Potions at Hogwarts and..." Izzy smiled " I'm the only one who can work with you without risking a life sentence in Azkaban for hexing you"

Snape grunted at this.

" Oh come on boss, I promise not to tease you about your love life for a week if you agree" Izzy tempted

OK, time for my move+ Pansy took a deep breath and carefully approached her ex-teacher

_+It'll be a perfect opportunity to get back at Draco, for your sore ears+_ she whispered hoping that it would be enough

" I'll talk with Mrs Malfoy" Snape declared " but I won't expect that she'll approve this"

" Great boss! You see it wasn't that hard" Izzy cheered " I'm going to tell Hermione! Thanks boss!"

Snape just disappeared with his robes flowing behind him.

_+Merlin, that was hard+_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Miss Granger, I expect you would behave yourself and at least try to act like a adult witch" Snape instructed Hermione standing at the gates of Malfoy Manor

Hermione only nodded, still not believing her luck. She was so close.

" Thank you once Professor for speaking on my behalf with Mrs Malfoy, I'm really appreciate this" Hermione smiled at him

_+Oh how sweet! Now move your ass inside, we don't have time!+_ Pansy sneered

" Severus, you're here!" a tall blond appeared at the doors " Well come inside"

Hermione gulped. Narcissia Malfoy looked exactly like an aristocratic pureblood witch should.

Hermione suddenly felt a urge to hide herself with her bushy hairs and small frame.

Ignoring this feeling Hermione took a step forward _' I've faced Death Eaters, I can do it, besides he's not even here!'_

They both followed Narcissia.

" I must say Miss Granger that when Severus told me about your discovery I thought he's not serious" Narcissia started

" Well, Mrs Malfoy, it requires a more research but I think this lead is very promising" Hermione bit her lip

" And to do that you need an access to Malfoy's library" Narcissia concluded " Well Miss Granger, unfortunately you can't do it"

Hermione gasped while Pansy shrieked _+ Oh no, no no no!!!!!!!!!!+_

" Mrs Malfoy, maybe my friend could do it, she's a pureblood..." Hermione tried to fight her tears

" No, you misunderstood me. You can't take books from our library but you're welcome to work at them here, if this satisfy you of course"

Snape smirked.

" Naturally Mrs Malfoy, thank you"

" Good, then I'll be expecting you tomorrow, I'll tell house elfs to prepare a room for you" Narcissia said

" That's not necesairy..." Hermione started

" I insisted. I think it'll be very interesting Miss Granger" Mrs Malfoy ended discussion

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Can you believe it, she agreed!!!!!!!!!" Hermione started dancing around room

" Easy Hermione!" Izzy laughed

" I have to pack! And what about Crookshanks?! and..."

" Hermione!!!!" Izzy screamed to stop her friends from hyperventilating " We pack you, I'll take care of your flat and cat, relax"

"Thanks, you are really..." Hermione gasped when Izzy suddenly sat down on the floor " What's wrong?"

" Oh Merlin! No teasing Snape for two weeks! How am I supposed to live that?!"

_+Phase one almost done+_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pansy made her way through the apartment.

_+She would be here any moment! Now, where to put it, hmmmm, oh here would be great!!!!+_ she sat on the couch waiting for a show to begin

" Draco? Draco honey I'm here!" Alice called

Pansy silently murmured a spell and the doors opened.

" Draco? Oh we are playing, what a naughty! " Alice giggled

_+Oh pleeeaaaase!+_

" Draaaaco" Alice went closer to the couch

Pansy use another spell to drop a small letter at Alice's feet.

_+That should take care of it+_

Alice picked up a piece of paper and screamed

_+Yup, it's working!+_

" You twisted bastard! How dare you cheat on me?! " Alice hollered " I'll show you and your little bitch " cozy apartment"!" she started screaming spells at the flat

_+Ugh, you call it magic?! Honestly you don't deserve him+_

When the door closed after furious witch Pansy quickly muttered some own curses.

_+There, you see, this is a work well done!+_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco was far beyond livid at the moment.

He was standing outside his apartment after very unpleasant " conversation " with his now ex-girlfriend who had actually dared to try and hex him.

Right now he really needed a large drink.

" So what was her problem?" Blaise asked glaring at Draco who was unsuccessfully trying to open his doors.

" I don't know and frankly don't care! She kept screaming something about cozy flat and some bitch...damn it this doors won't open!" Draco banged his fists in the wood

Blaise took out his wand and smiled " Because they can't, sorry to tell you mate, but apparently someone has hexed your home"

Draco just sighted " Right, it's just what I need today!"

" You'll be fine?" Blaise asked

" Yeah, you can go, I think it's time to visit my mom" Draco said and disappeared with a pop

_+Phase one complete! And don't worry dear I think Alice will wake up tomorrow with very nasty rash+_

**THUMP**

_+OK, OK, Geez, I was only joking!+_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**How was that??????**

**Any ideas????**

**I promise you more D/Hr in the next chapter:):):)**

**Please review:):):)**


	5. Chapter 5

_A.N. Thank you for your reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!:):):):):):)_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" So why did you want to see me? It seemed to be pretty urgent" Snape asked sitting on the chair next to Narcissa

" Well, as you know I don't have a habit to read " Daily Proper" but today by some kind of mistake a piece of this thing appeared in my house"

_+Yup, but it wasn't mistake, I just thought it may interested you+_

" You want me to investigate this?" Snape asked still not understanding

" No! I want you to tell me if it's true what was written there" Narcissa gave him a paper

Snape took it and gulped slightly. He'd read this article before of course like almost everyone else.

It was one juicy piece dealing with few of Draco's no longer than month long affairs.

Snape was about to deny for a sake of his godson but Pansy whispered into his ear

_+She has a right to know! She's his mother, besides don't you want to see both of them happy?They want if Draco doesn't stop acting like that+_

" Yes it's true" Snape affirmed

" I see, thank you" Narcissa's face redden a little

_+It's working! you've always dreamed about grandchildren, haven't you?!+_ Pansy sneered remembering that she hadn't been good enough in Narcissa eyes to be mother of her grandkids.

A rush of air disturbed their conversation

" What?" Snape was immediately reaching for his wand

" It's only Miss Granger, she's moving in today" Narcissa calmed him

" Thank you for honest answer Severus, but I have one more question for you. Does Miss Granger really that smart as everyone are saying?"

Snape would never acknowledge that to any women or man except Narcissa so he replied gruffly " Yes she's, but I won't admit it aloud to anyone but you"

" You secret is safe, and thank you once more" Narcissa smiled " Now, I'm must go and greet our guest"

_+If I remember correctly you said that I'm not brilliant enough for him+_ Pansy smiled sadly _+ And unfortunately you're right+_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" I've found your theory very interesting Hermione " Narcissa Malfoy smiled at the witch sitting across her. They've spent last hour on talking, Hermione wasn't even interested in unpacking her things, she was too exited to think about such pedestrian things.

The library in the manor was huge, and Hermione was astonished by it contents, it was a dream come true place for anyone like her.

" Thank you Mrs Malfoy"

Older witch rose her hand " Oh please call me Cissia!"

_+Hey! You've never proposed me that+_

Hermione was amazed. This elegant, gentle women couldn't be ferret's mom, it was just impossible.

" Of course it'll be my pleasure, so do you think it can be true ?" she asked

" Well, it's worth to try! You know I'm very exited, I haven't done anything like this since my school days, I'd be glad to work with you if you agree" Cissia proposed

Hermione blinked " I don't want to disturb you Mr..., hmm Cissia. It'll take a lot of time"

" Honestly Hermione, I have too much free time lately without Draco around, and this project is something a like to participate"

" All right then, so were you think we should start" Hermione laughed nervously glaring at the huge room.

" I think we should begin our research from the oldest scrolls!" Narcissa stood up " But I have to warn you they are pretty dusty"

" It's alright" Hermione was anxious to lay down her eyes on them

" So let's go! I have a feeling that it would be very interesting hunt!"

_+My, my Narcissa I have never thought you have it in you+_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco appeared at his old bedroom with a soft pop.

"Oh home, finally peace, quiet and no crazy women around, bliss" he unfastened his robes and was about to threw himself on bed when a strange noise reached him.

Draco stood up and took off his wand. That sound was unfamiliar in the manor. It was... laughter?

" What the hell?" Draco made his way downstairs carefully approaching however was in his house.

He slowly opened the doors and peeked inside.

The view that greeted his eyes shocked him to the core.

There one the floor was his mother, sitting in the middle of the mess created by the books and parchments, and laughing with dusty house elf.

" OK, what in the Merlin name is going on here?!" Draco flew doors open and glared at his mother and bushy hair house elf...

_'WHAT BUSHY HAIRED????!!!!!'_

_+UPS! Sorry Drake! I really had to do it+_

" Granger" he choked out

That stopped the laughing immediately.

" Draco,dear! You're home" Narcissa hugged him " I missed you!"

" Mom, what Granger is doing here?!" Malfoy snapped Hermione's last name and she flinched hearing that.

" Now Draco, is it the way I raised you!" Narcissa rebuked him "Hermione is here to make some researches about ancient history! I told you about it!"

" You told me that Snape recommended someone! And you're telling me that he recommended Granger?!" Draco asked disbelief in his voice

" It's Hermione, Draco and be nice!" Narcissa glared at him

" That's correct Malfoy" Hermione started but seeing Cissia look she quickly corrected her slip " I mean Draco, Professor Snape was kind enough to recommend me"

_' Kind my ass, that old bat is getting even on me! Some godfather!'_

" So Draco are you going to stay for a dinner?" Narcissa asked

" No, I only wanted to tell that I'll stay at Blaise's apartment for some time, in case you'd be looking for me" Draco made a quick decision

" You can always stay here, and help me and Hermione" Narcissa smiled and looked with anticipate at Hermione

" Yes, that would be nice" she managed to say '_ Why he has to look so perfect when I'm covered with dust?! It's unfair!'_

" No mom, but thank you for invitation, I must go now" Draco kissed her check and nodded " Granger" earning a scowl from his mother.

Draco went out of the room quickly _' Why from all the witches in the world it have to Granger , why?!'_

He took a deep breath " First I deal with Snape, and then I'll go to Blaise"

_+I'm sorry Drake but I'm afraid that Blaise apartment will be out of order for the next few days+_ Pansy smiled mischievously _+ Damn, I may actually like this job!+_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SO???????????**

**How was that????????????**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

_A.N. BIG THANK YOU to all of you who have reviewed!!!!!_

_You're the best!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Granger! You've recommended Granger!" Draco was shouting at his godfather who smirked

" I think we've already established that part" Snape smoothed his robes " Why, Draco you have any problems with that?"

Malfoy gulped " Why her?!

" Why not?" Snape retorted " She's talented enough to achieve it, I taught her, you know."

" My apartment is unavailable at the moment and I refuse to live on the same roof as her! That's why! Thanks to you I have to abandon my house and move in with Blaise!"

" Draco I believe mansion is big enough for both of you" Snape pointed

_+Maybe he is to afraid of her+_ Pansy whispered

" Of course I understand if you're afraid of her, she's quite powerful witch" Snape

" I'm certainly NOT frightened by Granger!" Draco was almost pouring

" Well then I don't see a problem" Snape concluded

Draco was really tired of this.

" If that's all, I have to go" Snape stood up " And Draco, have fun!"

Draco clenched his teeth, '_ You're lucky you're my godfather!'_

" Blaise Zambini apartment" he shouted and disappeared with a pop.

_+Oh come on Drake, it's not that bad! I'm with you!+_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" What in the Merlin name?!" Draco asked watching his best mate sitting in front of his doors surrounded by various items including clothing, plants, books and few plates.

" Hi Draco! What are you doing here, I thought you went home" Blaise patted a space next to him in invitation.

Draco sat down and sighted " Well, I went home and decided to take over your offer after all."

" Sorry mate, but my apartment is out of order right now, I was just moving those things to my girlfriend flat" Blaise answered " But why can you stay at Malfoy manor?"

" Firstly what the heck happened with your apartment?!" Draco asked

"Cockroaches. Giant, ugly, magical cockroaches. They don't know how long it'll take to get rid of them" Blaise explained " So, Malfoy manor?"

_+Hey! I'm proud of them! They are nice!+_

Draco shocked his head hearing the news " Is it some kind of fucking curse?!"

He ran his fingers through the hair.

" You know that Snape recommended a witch to work at Malfoy manor, right?"

" Sure, you told me that someone is going to stay there for some researches." Blaise nodded " But it can't be that bad, I mean it isn't Potter or Weasley since they don't working at Ancient Department"

" It's worst. It's Granger" Draco explained soberly " Fucking Granger!"

" UUUU!" Blaise acknowledged " It can't be that bad mate, I mean come on whatever happened it was a long time ago"

" But it'd happened! I didn't want to see her after that and I don't want to see her now " Draco answered

" Mate, it's not that she's the only girl who has ever stood you up" Blaise noticed his death glare " Is she?"

" The only one" Draco admitted glaring at his shoes

_+Technically speaking, she's not. I mean she didn't really stood you up so it doesn't count+_

" Anyway, I'll just go to a hotel" Draco stood up somehow embarrassment

_+Don't you dare! I'll destroy each and every one of them if you force me+_

" Draco, I don't think if this is good idea" Blaise noticed " Your mom won't be pleased and it'll look like you're scared of Granger"

" Not you too! I'm not dread of her!" Draco had enough of that silly accusation

" I know but it will look like that" Blaise pointed

_+Thank you Blaise! I know that there was a reason why I've liked you so much+_

Draco realized that to. And no matter how much he disliked it he didn't have any other option beside heading back to the manor and Hermione Granger.

" Damn!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Damn!" Hermione sat on her bed and wished she could have a Crookshanks by her side. He was the best listener when she had a problem.

" Why did he have to come here?! And why it had to be when I was covered with sweat and dirt?!"

She rose from the bed and started pacing.

_' Not that it's actually mattered. He didn't like me even I looked the best'_

She stopped in front of the mirror and touch her reflection.

" What's wrong with me? Why do I always end with broken heart?" she lingered her fingers on the mirror surface " Victor, Ron, and even Draco. They're all the same"

_+You got to be kidding!+_

" They all told me..., and then it all proved to be a joke, a mistake or something else, but never true.Why me?!"

_+Oh come on Granger it was a long time ago! Move on!+_ Pansy declined a slight guilt she felt inside of her

" HOW COULD YOU!!!!!!!!!" a loud shout sounded through the room and made both of them jump.

_+Merlin ! You stupid GIT!!!!!!!!!! You could have killed me with that, if I weren't already death+_

" Ron?" Hermione asked gasping

_+I think I'll better go and get some help+_ Pansy decided warily watching Weasley whose face was more red than his hair at the moment_+ Issy Boulree!+_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**You read it????**

**GOOD! NOW...**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT IT!!!!!!!!!!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW:):):):):):)**


	7. Chapter 7

_A.N. After a very, very, very long absence I'm back with two more chappys:)_

_I hope there is still some of you, who didn't lose faith in me, an still are interesting in this story:)_

_**A SPECIAL THAN YOU TO DRAGON 087 for giving my kick I needed to start writing again:)**_

--

Hermione at first instinctively took a step back wards seeing Ron. His face was as red as hair and long arms moved violently in the air. Generally speaking he looked like personification of fury. Hermione swallowed and forced herself to straighten up .

"Hello Ron" she said smiling hoping that it'd calm him a bit

" Grab your things, you are coming back home with me " Ron growled and grasping blouse lying on the chair tossed it in her direction.

Hermione mechanically caught the flying object and tightened her fingers around it.

"Hurry up! „ Ron grunted seeing that Hermione didn't move from her spot " I don't intend to spend not even a minute more here "

" Ron, those researches…" Hermione started biting her lower lip , like always when was anxious about something„ in order to finish them I must stay here "

„ Screw your researches!" Ron yelled irritated by her unexpected resistance " No girl of mine will be living in Malfoy's house!You here me ?!"

Hermione felt a large ball growing in her throat.

„ Ron…"

--

Pansy appeared at the Izzy flat and immediately clamped her eyelids.

+Shit+ she swore opening them slowly and making sure that the sight she'd seen hadn't been only a creation of her imagination.

It hadn't.

Izzy and her current boyfriend enthusiastically practiced the love wrestling on the kitchen table.

+ Oh my, isn't it Damon?+ she thought looking on wonderfully muscular buttocks

+ Yes, it's Damon , wow he's good in this+she noted with admiration and slight jealousy + I'm sorry but we must end your game!+

Pansy looked around and noticed the familiar ball of orange fur

+ Come here you walking nightmare and be useful for once+ she called out in Crookshanks direction

Cat only looked at her idly.

+ Lazy blind worm! I swear, that if you don't move I will personally see to your switching to meatless diet!+ she threatened and murmured a spell.

Suddenly right above Damon's back a image of a pack of running white little mice showed.

The cat stiffened ears and with the war squeal he threw himself on small strange creatures ending up directly on the Damon's back and dig all his claws in it.

„ AUUUU!!" sounded a scream and Damon jumped to his feet desperately trying to reach the cat clinging into him.

But it made Crookshanks only even more securely clung into the male tanned body.

Izzy,after the initial shock got a fit of laughter at the sight of her naked lover jumping on the kitchen in a loving embrace of fat cat.

+ Supposedly cats have extraordinary intuition+ Pansy whispered and the laughter died out on Izzy's mouth + Perhaps he sensed that Hermione need you. After all you're going to check how is she, maybe it is worthwhile doing it now?+

Izzy quickly rose from the table and reached for her clothes.

" Sorry Damon, but we must called it off for tonight" she said fastening her blouse.

Damon stopped his dance for a moment and looked at her as she's madwoman.

"Take it away!" he shouted

Crookshanks used that moment and with jumped down on the floor and hide under a couch.

"You scared him" Izzy stated handing him trousers

" Shut the door leaving. I will call you" she promised and with quiet „ pop" she disappeared.

+ WOW, you're sharp + Pansy whispered admiringly looking at dumbstruck Damon standing in the middle of the kitchen

+ Forgive me darling but me to have to already scramming, I still have much to do+ saying it she blow him a kiss and whispered + Malfoy Manor!+

--

Draco came up to the door of the Granger's room and stopped.

_'OK., it's time to set a few principles '_ he thought.

From the moment of the return home he'd thought how to solve the "Granger problem" and he'd reached a conclusion that it would be best at once to establish what she's allowed to do and what's not in his house.

Mainly what's not.

Draco in the first moment reached to the door handle but he hesitated and not wanting to deal with furious Granger he lightly knocked.

In the response he heard something what resemble a roar of enraged Hipogriff and accompanying it soft sobbing .

„ Granger?" he called and pressed the door handle but the door were closed.

„ Granger!" he shouted one more time and quickly reached for his wand.

Hermione Granger wasn't a person who cried for the slightest reason, so the thing in her room certainly didn't have friendly intentions.

Quickly said spell switched the lock on and Draco Malfoy was suddenly in an eye of the storm.

--

And the next chappy is right here--


	8. Chapter 8

„ Ron it means so much for me" Hermione stretched out her hand in his direction wanting to stroke his cheek and assure him how important he's to her but Ron grasped her hand into his vice-like grip and jerked it.

„ If you love me you will leave now with me and you will forget about this nonsense! They all should be in Azkaban, Malfoys belong there, you know that!" Ron pulled her more firmly and Hermione broke free the muffled sobbing, her small hand almost disappearing in his muscular one.

" He's still Malfoy! The same one from school" Ron's eyes suddenly glinted suspiciously " Or maybe that's what you like in him, to be tread like dirt under his feet! Maybe that's why you want to stay here!" he shook her " Answer me!"

+ Whoa,buddy keep that hands away!+

„ Do you know how I felt when today Ginny told me about this idiocy?!" Ron cried „ Do you know?!"

+ You know what, even Granger doesn't deserve to be with a such dip shit like you+ Pansy muttered

Hermione with tears in her eyes lowered her head and was just about to answer him when suddenly she heard a familiar voice

"If you don't wish to walk funny for the rest of your days you let go her now" Izzy held it in her stretched hand a wand directing it straight into a sore point of his body.

+ I would do it, at least so that he won't reproduce+ Pansy remarked

THUMP!

+ Hey!, Keep on going like that and you will have to treat my ears!+

Ron bubbled coming across Izzy's cold look and let go Hermione's hand .

„It's not your business" he screamed regaining his composure as soon as Izzy withdraw her wand .

Izzy looked him up and down and snarled contemptuously

„ I don't know what she sees in you".

In this moment Hermione softly groaned cradling her battered hand and Izzy's attention turned to injured friend.

„ Hermione what's wrong with your hand" she asked turning back to the furious ginger man and coming closer to Hermione.

+ It's not the smartest ….+ Pansy started observing the entire situation from the side and seeing Ron reaching for his wand…

„ Stupefy" a voice sounded from the door and Izzy turned amazed to see Ron collapsing on the floor.

„ Will somebody explain me what's going on here?!" Draco Malfoy asked standing in the doorway and glancing at the cause of all of this trouble with the undisguised dislike.

+ Easily Draco, it's fine now+

Standing in the doorway with stretched wand he looked like a god

+ And someone so delicious is supposed to belong to Granger, what a waste+

THUMP!

+ Geez, it was only a thought, no harm done!+

Hermione came across his eyesight and proudly straighten up her head.

_'I won't let him intimidate me' _she thought doggedly

„ Ron dropped in for a moment and matters got out of control a bit but now everything is fine" she explained hugging her bruised hand.

" A bit, eh Granger?" Draco asked looking at Weasley lying on the ground with not-hided hostility.

„ And could you explain me how he got here in first place since the entire manor is surrounded by no-breakable wards?" he asked her harshly „ You fiddled around with them?"

Izzy clenched her fists struggling with desire to strike him right in the middle of his handsome face but it's Hermione who answered

„No, I didn't touch them"

„I believe it's my fault " Narcissia appeared in the door, alarmed by house elfs and lightly touched her son's shoulder „ I didn't want Hermione to feel as a prison in our home, so I took the wards down in her room" she clear up calmly

„ Mum, it is dangerous, to let strangers enter manor, you know about it, " Draco felt his anger decreasing and rubbed his forehead

„ What if somebody hating Lucius would take advantage of this room and got inside?"

Narcissia smiled hearing the plain concern in his voice

„ Draco, son do I need to remind you that I am also a witch and I'm more than able to protect myself an those I care for?"

+ Don't worry about that Draco, I'm here also and I will pay attention, promise+ Pansy swore quietly remembering threats, which she'd once received from of the ones, who could understand that children shouldn't pay for their father's sins.

Hermione watched amazed the exchange between the mother and the son. First what was blatant for her was undisguised love, concern and affection which existed between them .

Second was a fact, that there were still those who wanted to hurt them because of Lucius.

"It is hard to believe that they're cold Malfoys" Izzy whispered shaking her out from her musing

„ Ward's are coming back" Draco announced roughly turning to Hermione as if waiting for her to opposite

„ Draco" Narcissia started but Hermione forestalled her

"No Cissia, he's right, it's for the safety of us all" she smiled care-free not realizing what she said but Draco knitted his brows not liking it how easily that one word "us" flowed from her mouth or how his heart twitched when he heard it.

„ Oh, lord, Hermione, your hand, „ Narcissia called at the sight of her bruises

„ We have to take care of it immediately !"

Draco freeze to the spot seeing her small hand on which were already plainly visible blue marks of male fingers.

„ Come,we will deal with your hand and Draco will fix wards" Narcissia dashed off Izzy and Hermione to the exit, but Hermione stopped

"And what about …" she asked glancing at Ron which was still lying motionless on a floor

"I take care of him, sent him were he belongs" Draco spoke suddenly „ You better go with mum, that hand really needs to be healed"

Hermione looked at him in astonishment , his voice wasn't controlled any more, now he sounded as if he was gong to kill someone.

She sighed and quickly joined Izzy and Narcissia afraid that the raging storm in his silver orbs will consume her.

Pansy also noticed it and whistled

+ You know, Weasel, I wouldn't like to be in your skin now+ she whispered when Draco, having waited until a door close behind leaving approached Ron.

--

**I HOPE YOU LIKE IT:)**

**PLEASE TELL ME :)**


	9. Chapter 9

_A.N. I haven't upd this story for months! I'm so sorry about that!!!_

_ I hope there're still those who want to know what will happen next!_

_ Thank YOU for all reviews:)_

* * *

_+ Have you seen his face? Terrified Weasley is the best view I've seen since the day I died +_ Pansy laughed cheerfully, something she wasn't used to doing, standing next to her companion regretting that she's not able to hug him.

Draco smirked leaving the fireplace and shaking off the dust from his expensive black robes. Two hour long _conversation _with Ronald Weasley combined with a lesson of the good manners for the red head sufficiently improved his spirit , there was no trace of his previous fury . Once again he was calm and collected heir of the Malfoy name. He opened the door leading into the living room and stopped in the place fascinated with the view.

_+ Hey! Draco! You chilled or what ?!+_ Pansy stood next to him and curiously looked inside the room.

The picture itself was completely ordinary, straight out common but Draco was sure that this salon never looked so beautiful before. His mother and Hermione sat opposite themselves resting in deep plush armchairs. The sun falling through windows was mirrored in their hair. Narcissia's hair gleamed like the golden halo around her smiling pale face. The other women in the room seemed to be her complete opposite. Her face had a little gown and in her hair the light got out absolute palette of colors from darkish brown through the chestnut until red. It looked as if in the cascade of her hair every lock had different color, every was exceptional.

Pansy didn't care about Hermione's hair she was much more interested in the raw desire written all over Draco's unguarded face

_+ Drake, she still got you, doesn't she?+_ she looked closely at two women trying to see what captured Draco like that _+ hmmm, perhaps indeed it's fine picture, so familiar+_

Draco had to unwittingly make some gesture, because two faces suddenly turned to him.

„ Draco, darling we're waiting for you" his mother smiled warmly. Malfoy still stood in his spot, his usual mask already firmly in place, as if nothing had happened.

_+ Drake, move! You look like an idiot looming here+_

„ Mum, Grann.. Hermione" he quickly corrected himself seeing Narcissia face

„ Did you take care of everything?" Narcissia asked gesturing for him to come closer. Swiftly he approached his mother with Pansy on his heels.

„ Naturally" he guaranteed sitting on the arm of her armchair "and where is Isabel?" he asked looking around, avoiding the questioning glances from Hermione „ Severus called her on. Something urgent " Narcissia explained. Draco nodded memorizing that piece of information. He still had to properly _reward_ Severus for bringing Hermione Granger into his house and life again. Perhaps Isabel Boulree would be useful for that purpose.

„ And what about Ron?" Hermione asked worried . Ron attacked her but he has always been her friend , and she was rather uneasy seeing Malfoy's smile. He looked to smug for her liking.

+_ For a love of Merlin Granger! The guy attacked you and you are asking if he's alright?! If some piece of shit at any time had tried to treat me like that I would have hexed his miserable arse straight to.... + _

**THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_+ Jeez!+_ Pansy shook her head trying to get rid of rumbling _+ what now?! You are supporting abusers?!+_ This time silence answered her.

Malfoy turned his head and Hermione for the first time noticed how much he resembled his mother . When they sat together it was simply striking.

_'Too bad he didn't inherit her character or nature'_ she thought grimly

"We had a little conversation. He won't be bothering us anymore" Draco announced lightly drawling his words

Pansy giggled _+ Well it'll definitely take him some time to come back to England+_

Narcissia with anxiety looked at her son. She hoped that he didn't do anything stupid.

" And he's alright?" Hermione asked now seriously worried

_+ Granger! Think! You have an ideal of the guy here , his mother likes you and thanks to me you have a chance to make a discovery of the century !+_ Pansy fused now truly irritated _+ forget about this ginger idiot and enjoy what you have!+_

„ Granger! I didn't kill your ginger lover boy, I simply told him he's not welcome here" Draco angrily snapped „ I don't wish him to appear here and bother my mother or..." he stopped rapidly .

_+ Uh-hu Drake! +_

Hermione shrugged not noticing his stumbling however Narcissia watched their exchange with a faint smile.

„So you two just talked?" Hermione simply asked in disbelief.

Draco nodded hiding his smirk.

_+ Yeah it is undeniable part of the truth+_ Pansy mused gladly remembering the view of Weasley hanging upside down in the middle of freezing Siberia.

„ Hermione, perhaps we will show Draco our discovery" Narcissia suggested seeing that her son intend to leave their company. Hermione almost immediately forgot about their quarrel and with the excitement spread the ancient scroll on the table.

„ Look!Have you ever suspect that we will have such a treasure in our hands?" Narcissia smiled at her son not saying if she's taking about the scroll or the woman lowered above it .

_+ Oh please!!!!!!!!!!!!!She's actually not that special+_

Draco didn't even hear it watching fascinated how Hermione with extreme gentleness touched ancient parchment. Her small hands tenderly caressed it as if it was living thing.

Hermione raised her head and their eyes met " Go ahead Hermione" Narcissia encouraged at the same time looking at her son, daring him to defy her wish.

Draco understood that he has no option, his mother decided that he was going to help Granger with those searches.

„ It's only a beginning but it looks like we may have something really important in our hands" _+ You don't have idea Granger, you don't have an idea+_ Pansy chuckled _+it's my eternity we're talking about here!+_

" So what will be our next move?" Narcissia asked

_+ I know what mine will be+_ Pansy hummed happily watching her two projects

* * *

**HOPE YOU FIND IT INTERESTING!!!!!!!!!!!!  
REVIEW:):):):):)**


End file.
